Digital rights management (DRM) and enforcement is highly desirable in connection with digital content such as digital audio, digital video, digital text, digital data, digital multimedia, etc., where such digital content is to be distributed to one or more users. Digital content could be static, such as a text document, for example, or it could be streamed, such as the streamed audio/video of a live event. Typical modes of distribution include tangible devices such as a magnetic (floppy) disk, a magnetic tape, an optical (compact) disk (CD), etc., and intangible media such as an electronic bulletin board, an electronic network, the Internet, etc. Upon being received by the user, such user views or ‘plays’ the digital content with the aid of an appropriate rendering device such as a personal computer or the like.
Additionally, some DRM systems, such as a MICROSOFT WINDOWS® server include rights management services (RMS) functionality. Such DRM systems allow an owner of data to specify particular groups of users that can access a file, as well as security role privileges for the file.